Naruto and Goku's Lusty Journey
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: While at a hero's conference in Konoha, Naruto meets a Saiyan who he's been sexting for months. ONE-SHOT


**I'VE ALWAYS WANTED SOMEONE FROM DBZ TO BANG SOMEONE FROM ANOTHER ANIME! NARUTO POV!**

It was late, Hinata was asleep upstairs and the house was super quiet...I was horny as fuck and I was about ready to wake up my girlfriend for some late-night fun, when Goku messaged. We met on a porn site and had sexted back and forth, on occasion.

Goku: You up?

Me: I'm up...and horny?

Goku: Fuck, I wish I could suck your cock dry right now...

Me: I know the feeling...I could use a cock right now, too. 69?

Goku: A 69 sounds awesome! Ninja-Saiyan combo!

Me: Love to wash you with cum!

Goku: I want load after load!

Goku: What's up? I'm stroking...

Me: Cool...I was about to head there myself, but I'd love to be there helping you with that big thing. After filling your throat with heat, I'd suck you dry...

Goku: Fuck yeah that's what I want : )

Goku: I'll work your tool deep down the back of my throat for that load

Me: Mmmm...I need that...got a couple days ready for you...I feel it churning in my balls. I need to cummmmmm...take it...take it all!

Goku: Holy fuck I want to drain them so bad...I'd love to take that huge load...give me all that seed

Goku: Fuck my throat to cum, spray that load all inside me...give it to me!

Me: Fuckkkk...I need to cum! I'm stroking hard...fucking your throat...gagging you fucking you hard

Goku: Feed me those balls...I can feel your shinobi cock getting so fucking hard in my throat...I need that seed...stroke it while I suck and pull on those big full balls

Goku: Give me that big load... feed me that seed I need it, stroke it out for me while I suck it from your balls

Me: Fuck! Cummmming...cummming!

Goku: Shoot that ninja cum!

Me: Cummmmmming!

Goku: Fuck yeah fill me... feed me that huge load of ninja seed...fuck yess!

Me: Fuckkkkkk

Goku: I'm slurping...choking down that load, I want it all let me suck it hard and dry! Fuckk yess! It's huge!

Me: Fuck!

Goku: I'm still sucking...I want every last drop! Slurping that cum covered cock head until it is nice and clean!

Goku: Fuck yeah, I'd love to take that load for real... but that was fucking hot!

Me: Lick it from my hands, dude...what didn't go down your Saiyan throat, is all over. Lick it up good.

Goku: Fuck yes! I'll clean up all that cum, let me lick off each finger and slurp up the rest!

Me: Wish I was there and we could share

Goku: Mmm...fuck yeah! Me too!

Goku: Nothing like stroking hard on some morning wood...time to spray the first load of the day ; )

Goku: I wish I could swallow your load, again ; )

Me: Me too...I stroked out a great load the other night...thank you.

Goku: Dude that was fucking hot the other night! Glad you shot a huge load! I'm on a little training road trip but I'll hit you up again when I'm back at a computer...I'll have a monster load saved up...probably a few!

Me: Sounds good...and tasty...have fun training!

Things went on like that for a few months. We exchanged personal stuff about our lives and talked about my ex, Sasuke Uchiha, now living in Sunagakure too. He even mentioned meeting up with the two of us sometime, but I had to be honest and tell him it was unlikely. Not because of a lack of interest, but Sasuke's new boyfriend (he had a verrry disastrous breakup with Sakura) leans to the jealous side and wouldn't be comfortable. Knowing what we meant to one another, I guess I might be the same way. He knows we didn't part on negative terms and we'd still be together, if he hadn't moved out there for a job. Even though it's a much better job, he almost turned it down to stay here...and he's just too young to do that. With all that drama, I didn't think about getting together again until I mentioned a meeting held by Gaara in Sunagakure and he messaged back, "Can we meet up for drinks...or something...; )" To be honest, It's one of my biggest fantasies to have sex with a Saiyan. They are supposed to be the best fuckers in the universe and be hung like a mule. Ichigo told me about having a Saiyan in his bed. It is an experience he'll never forget. Also Tamaki Suoh said that he nearly died after having sex with one of them.

After all the hot sexting, I didn't give it a second thought, "Cool...let's get together."

We quickly made plans that week...and we both seemed excited at the prospect of meeting-up. When I told him I was scheduling an extra day before the hero conference, he replied, "A day earlier to have a free day...really! That's cool...I'll keep you busy...it'll be fun!" He totally knew that I was interested in more than a drink in a sake bar, but I certainly got a vibe that the interest was mutual. Oh yeah Konoha was hosting a hero's conference in which different heros came to trade secrets, improve techniques and have a big tournament. My favorite fight so far was between Natsu Dragneel and Rin Okumura. I had competed and faced off against Monkey D. Luffy. It was an awesome fight but in the end I won do to my strategically placed Rasengan.

Anyway, I sent him the hero conference schedule to see how it would work with his. "I'm arriving mid-afternoon on Thursday and the hero conference starts on Saturday morning. If it works out for you, we can meet someplace nearby? Let me know..." That night he replied and we arranged to meet at a bar, near the hotel.

When I arrived, I took the shuttle to the hero conference hotel and once I got checked in and into the room, I called him.

He answered, "Hey Naruto, cool...I just got seated. The bar is just around the corner from your hotel, I'm texting you the address and I'm wearing my gear and headband. I'm in the booth at the end, on the left side. Sorry, I know you should be able to recognize me, but it's dark in here."

Anxious to meet the guy, I was relieved when I spotted the blue and orange gi. And the spiky black hair. And the huge glorious muscles. As I walked up to the booth I thought to myself, ahhh...there he is. He was smiling and I hoped he couldn't tell how nervous I was.

"Goku...it's great to finally meet!" he said, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand and jokingly replied, "Well...I guess you know, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." His grip was firm and he didn't really seem to let go, but he awkwardly scooted from the booth. He wrapped his muscled arm around me, "Dude, it really is good to finally meet you, in-person...this promises to be a fantastic couple days."

My response was lame, but I was feeling much calmer, "I know...I'm excited, too." Assuming he drove from somewhere outside the city, "How was the traffic getting in here?"

He smiled, "Seriously, I live a couple blocks away...you probably experienced more traffic at the airport. Your flight...how was your flight?"

"That's cool...the flight was good...no problems at all."

We talked non-stop over some food; We both stopped at Ichiraku Ramen. I swear Ayame had a heart attack after seeing how much me and Goku could eat! It seemed weird to me that we were finally meeting up...and talking with such ease and familiarity...almost like we were college roommates or something. I thought it must be a good sign and my nervousness was gone, but I was becoming, more and more, anxious for what lay ahead.

I said, "I guess you really know my story."

He shook his head, "Your stories with Sasuke is hot...and those threesome things are wild."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"No...just ended it with Chi Chi...we were together for 5 years, almost. It's just as well; she just couldn't handle my feelings for guys. Plus she was a real bitch, always screaming at me. At first, it was all fine, but over time she couldn't cope with it...you know?"

"I do understand...sharing a boyfriend with a guy (or guys) isn't going to work with all women."

"I know she really did try to make things work, but she just couldn't do it. Now, I'm totally free to explore things with men...or women...you know? Got nothing in the way...and I'm not looking for anything long-term...friends with benefits...maybe...you know?"

I smiled and replied, "So what I'm hearing...and correct me if I'm wrong...you're backing off long term dating...relationships? And you're looking for bro's with benefits...and maybe big dicks!"

He laughs, "That's fucking perfect...benefits and big dicks...bro's with benefits and big dicks!"

"Glad we got that out of the way."

Still laughing, "So am I, dude...so am I."

I took the conversation as a green light for the evening...and maybe throughout the conference...or even longer, if we continue to hit it off. We also met other heroes like Luffy, Natsu Dragneel, Gintoki Sakata, Gon Freecs and Tsuna Sawada.

Everything seemed perfect...he was flirtatious (with every guy in that room!)...and I was too; there was some heat from the very start. There was never a lull in the conversation and we were having a good time, but we had finished eating and I finally said, "Let's get out of here."

"You got it...let's go...my place or your hotel? Both are super close...it's up to you?"

"I'm all about checking out your place...and it'll be more comfortable...you know...than a hotel room." Continuing the conversation and walking down the street, I couldn't resist, brushing my hand over his backside and squeezing. It feel like the toughest steak.

He grinned, "Like what you see?"

"Yea...you ready for this?"

Still grinning, "Can't wait...can't wait to get some privacy...you know?"

I patted his butt again, "I know, buddy."

It was a cool building that had been re-developed into lofts. We took the stairs up to the third floor; we didn't do the usual tour of his place till later...we clearly had more important things to do. When we got inside, our pent up needs exploded, as the door closed behind us. We both grabbed for each other and I kissed down over his built neck and then his chest. Damn his pecs were so big and so thick! Thank Kami for the Saiyans! I felt his hands at the back of my head, pressing me into his body. We were both so hungry for the fantasy, we explored online for so many weeks.

When I put my hand between his legs, he eagerly met it with his; he pressed it harder into his crotch and guided my hand over the swollen shaft, in his pants. He pulled back briefly and his eyes sparkled, as they looked into mine. "Mmmmmmm," I moaned. "That was a good start...something I wanted to do back at the bar!" His eyes locked with mine as he grabbed at my bulging pants and said, "That's fuckin' sweet!"

His muscled frame felt so good to my touch; my hands explored his chest, shoulders, huge biceps and back down over his butt. His thick bubble butt. So much better than photos, I loved his Herculean body, but I really loved that cute butt. I could hardly take my eyes off it, as we walked down the street and up the stairs. Now that we were at his place, I couldn't wait to get his pants off and grab a handful.

He kissed down over my neck and started working my belt loose. When I started removing his gi, I kissed down that thick chest and licked over his nipples. I bit down and it sent surges of pleasure through his whole body...he only wanted more.

"Fuck Naruto," he shuddered as I switched to the other nipple. He groped over my chest, trying to return the attention. Mine were hard as a rock and he tweeked them between his fingers. I ran my hand up and down over his abs, thinking how sculpted and firm they were; I caressed the muscled surface with my fingers.

Glancing down, I caught sight of the tenting boxers. Not hesitating, I moved my hand down to rest on the swollen flesh. It was bent and barely contained, but I could feel it pressing back and pulsing against my hand. He let out a loud moan, as I enclosed the big, swollen shaft with my hand. I started rubbing, back and forth, and he rolled his hips to enhance the sensation. I loved the feeling of that big dick and the built-up pressure in my hand.

He moaned, "Naruto that feels good...keep...ahhhh...ahhhh...keep it up."

When I dropped to the floor, he was grinning at me. I slowly ran my hands up and down the visible outline, before pulling his shorts to the floor. His dick leaped forward from the shorts, bobbing and bouncing up towards his belly. It was easily fifteen inches and gracefully arched out from his body. It was hella thick too! A tiny pearl topped the swollen purple head. I looked up, "Mmmm...its super thick at the base...and meaty...sweet."

As I placed my hands over his massive hips and pulled him closer, I could feel my dick straining to be released, too. I licked over the tip to lap up the sex, before pushing it into my mouth. Appreciating his beautiful girth, I gripped at the base and groaned, as I sucked the hot flesh. We were still standing by the front door, but all my focus was on Goku, and the cock in my mouth. When I swirled my tongue over the tip, I was further rewarded with deep moans. I began to pump up and down over the shaft, sucking harder and running my tongue along the underside, and savoring more salty sex. He let out a long, drawn out moan, as I engulfed more and more of his dick.

When I felt it hit the back, I was excited to feel my mouth totally filled with all that gorgeous man. Fuck! It was sweet...feeling it slide through my lips and pulsing against my throat. His eyes were shut, but his mouth was wide open; breathing hard and moaning ever-louder. I watched his muscled body twitching and pumping into my face. His thrusts quickly matched my aggressive assault on his cock.

I pulled off and he begged, "Don't stop, Naruto...please...don't stop...need it bad!"

"Not gonna happen...just let me get you over to the couch." When we moved into the living room, I was able to shed more clothing, leaving me with socks and underwear...sexy underwear (I had planned ahead).

When he flopped on the couch, he smiled, "Fuck...I can't wait to taste that!"

"Let me finish you, first." I smile and rub my hand over the shaft, "But just try to imagine this big dick between your lips...or stretching that tight, little ass.

He grinned, "Can't wait...you're a tease...just hope I don't fuckin' cum when it's unveiled. I do like the tension...the anticipation, though."

Saturated with spit and trickling precum, he was all wet, glistening and rock hard. While I worked his dick and licked over the shaft, I cradled his balls in my hand. I loved the weight I felt as I rolled them over my palm; they felt heavy with seed...I could feel it. I admired the way they hung...and thoroughly sucked them both, before heading back up top.

As soon as I got my mouth around him, again, he began rolling his hips to meet my lips. I was crazy fucking horny and started slamming my throat against the head of his cock; the moans and wet, sucking sounds of face-fucking filled the room.

Knowing I so desperately wanted his sex, he teased me and asked, "Mmmmm...uhhhh...uhhhh...closer...yer gonna make me cum...do you want me to pull out...uhhhh...ahhhh...before I cum? I can pull out, dude."

"No! I want it all...I want you to cum in my mouth." I emphasized my need and pounded my throat hard a few more times and grinned, "I really wanna taste all that load...want it all."

I could feel his needs mounting, too...becoming more urgent...and I worked harder. He held my head solidly with both hands and thrust through my lips, pounding at my throat. He met my lips and wildly pumped his hips in to my face; I knew he was close. I heard him groan, "God...I'm...cumming...cumming...feels goooood...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...cumming!" His dick swelled and I felt the heat hit my throat; my mouth was awash with cum and I swallowed as sprayed over my tongue. The salty warmth coated my mouth, but he managed to grunt out four, maybe five, more pulses. Thrilled with my prize, I kept swallowing, but thought, what a freaking huge load...I could really get used to this...maybe it's a couple days...who knows...but I like it.

He was still moaning, "Uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...fuck...yesssss, as the orgasm slowly passed and the convulsing stopped. I savored what was left in my mouth and continued milking it for every last drop. Squeezing at the big, thick root and stroking along the shaft, insured that I got everything.

Finally, he pulled out and tilted my head back. A little winded, he said, "Come on up here, buddy. Now, let's see what you got."

I flopped next to him on the couch and we made out with the pungent aroma and taste of cum, the prize of our desires. I smiled, "Another good start for the evening."

"Yeah...I'm thinking that, too...and I taste really good." He locked eyes and asked, "Let's go to the bedroom and I can return the favor?"

I grinned, "Sounds good."

He led me into the bedroom. I admired the way his penis, now semi-hard, bounced between his muscular thighs.

"Let's get these off," as his hands went for my underwear. "Dude, there's cock drool...think you're more than ready for me."

As he pulled them down, the rock-hard meat sprang free and I smiled, "I think I'm ready, too." Not straying from his pent-up desires, he grinned and focused on the dick, "Fuckin sweet!" When he dropped between my legs and grabbed for it, I let out a loud moan. My cock was a sizable 9 inches. Three or four inches stood proud of his hand, wrapped around the base, and he rubbed it over his lips. Then running his tongue over the shaft, "Mmmmmm...that's good...needed that...it's amazing!"

He pushed me back to sit on the bed and spread my legs open. Eager for more, he quickly licked his way down my developing abs, but when he reached my dick, he paused, again. He took a few minutes, gently brushing his hand over the head and down over the shaft. Before lowering his mouth down over head, he smiled up at me, "Dude, nice cock...nice fucking cock. Now, it's your turn."

"Well, you can see, I need help...can you help with that swelling?" Now laughing, "...and all that bothersome leakage?"

"Fuck...yeah! Maybe you can use some Jutsu?"

My head nodded back and I closed my eyes, while I focused on the warmth of his mouth and what he was doing with his tongue...it was everywhere all at once. "Ahhhh...ahhhh...that's it...Goku..Goku...suck me...suck it...yesssss...suckkk meeeee!"

I felt his hands slide under my ass to pull himself closer and drive me deeper, into his mouth...he gagged but he kept the pressure on his throat.

"That's it...amazing fucking...suck me...yessssss...suck me." Unrelenting, he just kept working it, bringing me, closer and closer.

I could feel my balls contracting and releasing...pleasure permeated my whole body and my hips were rolling wildly. So fucking close...all those months of sexting, were coming true...all that steamy text was running through my head. I knew I wasn't lasting much longer...I wanted to edge and prolong the pleasure, but I wanted release...all evening, I wanted release.

On the very brink, I started shaking while he was wildly banging at his throat...he was trying, but there was no way it would go through. He couldn't get it in, but he was rewarded almost immediately. I felt seed boil up the shaft and explode from the tip, pumping loads of cum into his mouth. Tremors pulsed through my body, as I emptied my balls into this hot, hunky guy that was only a fantasy, 5 or 6 hours ago...he was a collection of words on a screen. Now he was real and I was christening his throat with my hot cum.

I guess I was in a weird place, part reality and part fantasy, but it seemed to go on forever, till I felt myself slowing. I was still trembling and shaking as the orgasm faded, but I could feel him sucking at the tip, trying to get it all.

Both feeling totally relaxed and very satisfied, Goku let it fall from his mouth and he stroked over the length. Softer and flaccid, it still felt heavy in his hand...something he clearly enjoyed. We both breathed deep and he brushed his hand over my abs, up over my chest and back down to my thigh. Still caressing my body, "Naruto...that was fucking amazing...just fucking amazing!"

"Mmmm...you got that right...you think were hitting it off?"

He only smiled and laid back on the pillow...I could see he was deep in thought...I thought maybe he's taking it all in, the way I was. Finally, he answers, "Yeah...we are...we really are. It's cool when things work out...you know." He seemed quiet and continued drifting, in and out, of thought. Bringing me under the covers and snuggling closer, he was still talking and smiling, but occupied.

I felt him throw off the cover and caught that big smile, again, "Just wait...it's time for me to do this."

He jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom as I said, "What? I'm not going anywhere...you can count on that."

He came back with lube, "Naruto, I've been thinking...I want to fuck! I want you to fuck me! Will you be the first to take my ass?" I sat back and let him continue, "I guess, it's a big deal and not a big deal...I mean I've had a lot of toys up there, but never the real thing...and I've sucked a lot of cock...it's time."

"You sure?"

He shakes his head and smiles, "No doubts, man...I want that dick in my ass...fantasized for weeks."

"Well...let's get you lubed...and here...rub some on me. Get it all lubed...it looks tight. It might sting."

He smiled and blurted out, "Don't worry about that...I've been training...ever since we started planning this rendezvous."

"Training...how'd you train for this...you mean the toys?"

"Yep...toys. And I'm getting one just like you...I'm measuring you before you leave town." Using both hands, he stroked lube over the shaft and rubbed a little extra over the head...he spent some time, attentively stroking and caressing over the hard flesh. It pulsed in his hands and he looked up at me with that smile, yet again.

I said, "You like it, don't you?"

"I do...I've been jacking-off all these weeks to pictures...now it's, here, in my hands." Finally, pushing cock worship aside, his needs took over, "How do you want me?"

"I wanna to see that big dick while we fuck...missionary works...maybe cowboy...?"

Without saying a word, he spread his legs, almost pulling his knees back to his shoulders. I grinned, "I take it you like the recommendations?"

"I'm ready dude...fuck me! Fuck I need it bad."

I circled my finger over his bud and pushed inside. Pumping my fingers, I said "You okay, buddy? Please tell me to slow down...stop...or whatever...you know."

"I'm good...so fucking ready for this...but thanks for being concerned, though."

I slowly pushed through the ring and he grunted, "Oh fuck! That's sweet!"

"Just breathe, dude...just breath and relax...just relax and feel that big meat."

I took it slow, inching gradually into the heat of his virgin ass. "Ahhhh...ahhhh...Naruto, its better... fuck, it's better than what I dreamed it would feel like! Fuck me...fuck me...Narutooo...ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhhh...fuck me...yessssss!"

I paused to let him get used to it, but he had no intention of stopping and started rocking his hips. He said, "Don't worry...just fuck me...it's all good...been waiting so long. I want you to fuck me hard!"

We fucked like that for a long, long time. He was enjoying every moment, groaning and moaning, "Naruto...fuck me...fuck me...that ...dick's so...uhhhh...uhhhh...so good."

His ass felt good on my dick and the room had become saturated with our moans and my hips slapping into his. "Fuck me...mmmmmm...yesssss...fuck me...work that ass...work it...needs that cock...it needs that big...uhhhh...uhhhh...cock...yessssss!"

"So tight...yer so fucking tight...fuck me, Goku...fuck me with that hot little...uhhhh...uhhhh...ass!"

"Ride me...fuck me...ride it...ride it...ride my ass...ride it!"

I pulled out to put on more lube, "Wanna switch and be on top?"

"Mmmmm...fuck yeah...this keeps getting better."

He lowers himself down over me, taking it all the way, Mmmmm...ahhhh...that's nice...nice big dick!"

Once he starts pumping his body up and down the shaft. "Fuck! I like it this way...it's a workout but it goes deeeep...uhhhh...uhhhh...so good...feels so good!"

Goku...fuck, it feels good...keep fucking me...fuck that's sweet...that ass...work that dick, man. Work it! Work it with yer ass!"

I roll my hips up to meet his body, while he's bucking faster and faster, over my dick. His dick's bobbing up and down, while he rides and I grab it to start pumping. "Oh fuck...Naruto...Naruto...that's gonna make me...cum...fuck!"

I spray the load over my chest and he's screaming "Cumming...cumming...cumming!" Still fucking his ass, I can feel him tighten around me, as cum pulses out the tip. Once the last of the steamy, hot sex slides down over my hand, I was done; I started pumping harder and exploded up into his ass. "God damn...I'm...uhhhh...there too...cumming...yessssss...cumming...uhhhh...uhhhh...fuckkkkkkk! Yessssss! Yessssss!"

Still panting from the workout, he groaned, "Don't stop...don't stop...fuck that cum into my ass...fill my ass...ahhhh...yessssss...keep fuckin' me...fuck me...keep fuckin' me!"

Eventually, we gave out and both collapsed in a lingering euphoria...He looked over and laughed, "Yeah, you know, I think we are hitting it off."

He pinched at my ass and I swatted his, "You're feeling good about things, then?"

Still laughing, "Fucking never better...I've got a bro with benefits."

I said, "We both do, bud. Shower?"

"You go...maybe in a few minutes." He smiled, "I wanna enjoy that seed...inside me...it's my first time."

As I got up, I grinned, "Take your time, buddy...you know...there's plenty more where that came from."

"There better be, dude."

While in the shower, he brought me a nightcap, "Hey bud...you'll like this...I'll sit it on the nightstand. Let me do a quick shower and we can finish the night with a manhattan." "You are up on all my writing...you remembered."

"Shit yeah, I knew you liked manhattans." He disappeared from the bathroom.

When I was toweling off, he was brushing by me to jump in. He stood behind and squeezed my ass and patted each cheek. I could see in the mirror that he had a big contented smile and said, "By the way, thank you, Naruto...thank you...this's good."

"I should be thanking you...go get your shower and we can talk more."

I heard the water turn off and a few minutes later he emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey sexy...loose the towel and get into bed."

That night, we talked for a bit longer over the cocktails, before falling asleep.

That next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee and he comes into the bedroom with a cup, "I wanna make you breakfast."

"Sounds good...I'm very hungry."

He handed me the cup, "I'm sure you are...we both had a workout last night...a nice long workout." He grins, "Well get your sexy-self out to the kitchen...we got plans for today...and tonight."

I teased him. "Well, what if I'm tired and want to stay here in bed...with you."

"We could do that, but I got a full day...and night planned for you. We need to continue what we started last night and you need to fuel up for the activities." He continued talking as he walked from the room.

He had things all lined up and we spent the day together; we hit the Ninja Fighting Tournament, went to lunch (which several restaurants kicked us out!) and even did some shopping. I knew he was a huge martial artist and he loves fighting. We were in the Water Jutsu section when Shikamaru and Temari approach us. "Yo Naruto is this your new man candy?" asked Shikamaru. I scoffed.

"No, Goku here is a Saiyan and they live for fighting. I'm just showing him all of the Leaf Village's best shinobi at work!"

"Ahh, well can you give something to the Hokage?" he asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My portfolio so she can write me a letter of recommendation for True Cross University in Tokyo. They have an excellent program for Shinobi" he said.

"Yeah and I can learn how to better use my Wind Jutsu. Gaara already send letters of recommendation for me." said Temari. I took his vast folder.

"I'll be sure to give it to her."

He gave me a fist bump. "Thanks man."

"No prob." Shikamaru and Temari left us alone.

We spent a lot of time at the tournament but he was right...we were busy the whole day, but had a great time, checking things out. In the back of my head, I was thinking about things...all the wild sex, the night before...fuck, I think I thought about it a hundred times that day. It was all new, so I wandered if he was thinking the same thing. In fact my biggest fantasy is for him to go Super Saiyan and fuck me.

We found ourselves in the middle of this fight between two jonin, which I felt a bit of resent because I'm still a fucking genin! And from his enthusiasm about fighting, I decided there was good chance that we might even do some erotic fight in the future. I looked him in the eye and asked, "Will you stay with me at the conference...it's not far from your place? We'll have more fun."

"Naruto, yes...fuck yeah!" I have to do some training tomorrow and Monday, but maybe I can skip it from home while you're in the sessions. He grinned and discreetly squeezed my crotch, "I really enjoy this...and...um...wanna spend more time exploring things...you know."

"I know. Say who are you fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm supposed to be fighting Edward Elric, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yusuke Urameshi and a kid named Izuku Midoriya."

On the walk back home, I nearly lunged between his legs and took it out of his pants. Fortunately we found a private park in the village. That night he packed a bag and we settled into the hotel, after dinner. I'm surprised we made it that long before getting back at it. We tore our clothes off and I went down on him; sucking and running my tongue all over his body...especially his abs and that beautiful dick.

I laughed, "You know...you almost got some road-head, when we were walking back here."

"Dude, do it next time...sounds hot." He laughed, "You know...I almost jumped you, when you were bending over and showin' some crack. He smiled, "If you need some, grab it...I'm always ready."

"I've sort of noticed that...something else we have in common." I transformed myself into my Shadow Clones. "Ok Goku can you handle all of us?"

"You fucking now it!" I rubbed my lips up and down the length of that big shaft, thumping it over my face and enjoying the impact of solid, wet flesh. Humping forward and fucking it into my mouth, he was moaning with the pleasure that only a blowjob can bring. The others got naked as well and Goku was sucking their dicks off while others were sucking and rubbing that Kami made body.

"That's fuckin' sweet...guys...suck me...uhhhh...uhhhh...suck me...take it...suck it...uhhhh...uhhhh...that's it!"

Lashing at the tip with my tongue and running it through my lips, I sucked, faster and faster, till feeling that pulse or surge in girth. I saw him lick a Shadow Clone's ass. I thought it was fucking hot!

"You fucking Ninjas! Gonna...uhhhh...uhhhh...m'load...its coming...Naruto! Naruto...cumming...cumming...fuck...m'cumming...yessss!" I bobbed a little slower until his head jerked back and cum shot into the back of my mouth. The other guys continued kissing his body. When he finished, I look up and licked over my lips, "So fuckin' ready, dude...do me." He immediately dropped to his knees and took my dick between his lips. I teased him with a few heavy thumps over the nose. When I rubbed it over his lips, he wrapped them around the tip and pushed it deep, into his mouth. I started to roll my hips and he bobbed his head, taking it deeper. A clone sooned licked his ass. I was so jealous. I wanted to grabbed that heavenly posterior! A Shadow Clone also began kissing me. Yeah don't tell anybody but when I'm really horny and Hinata's not around, I used my Shadow Clones to get off! Another shadow clone licked my back and sucked on Goku's dick. The rest soon were in a menagerie of their own lust. The clone that was Frenching me soon went over to the others.

Slamming down hard and punching into his throat, Goku fucked his face on my dick. "Fuck...mouth...uhhhh...uhhhh...that's it...fuck your mouth with that dick...ride it with your face...fuck! Mmmmmm...fuck...that feels good...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...yessssss. Fuck!"

Feeling it bang at his throat, I groaned in ecstasy, "Ahhhh god...fuck, that's amazing...uhhhh...uhhhh...keep that going...keep it up...keep it up...uhhhh...uhhhh!" The shadow clones continued working on my body while this Saiyan stud worked on my dick.

With my dick pulsing on his tongue...he knew I was close and clamped his lips tighter around the shaft. As I slammed my hips forward, my cock swelled even more and I screamed, "Cumming...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...cumming...cumming...fuck ...fuckkkkkk!" Savoring the pleasure of release that spread through my body, I moaned, "Uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...yesssssss!"

Spilling in his mouth, I was pumping thick strands and his cheeks puffed out, as he swallowed. There were drops hanging on his lips and his throat contracted wildly with his gulps. He soon came in a clone's throat as well. With my moans trailing off, he sensed I was drained and he pulled his mouth from my dick and smiled. "Fuck that's hot," he said, giving the tip one last lick before getting to his feet. "Man, I like it when you cum hard like that." I smiled as I called my clones back. "And those Shadow Clones are pretty neat! You've got to teach me that one!"

"Do worry I will!" I said. We kissed each other until we fell asleep.

On the first day of the conference, we woke up together or more accurately I woke him, with lips stretched around his big dick. He didn't mind, until room service knocked with breakfast. Unfortunately, at that moment, I was close to getting what I wanted most. We just laughed while I struggled to put on a robe...and almost tripping on the way to the door.

I signed and jumped back onto the bed to resume his wake-up call. We were both still laughing, "Damn that was close...I was so fucking close."

"We got things to finish, here."

"That's what I need...yessssss...suck it...mmmm...suck it...suck me...fuckkkkkkkkk...still close...yeaaaaa...keep it up...that's it! It wasn't long before I had him back to the brink. That's it...uhhhh...uhhhh...ahhhh...that's it. Naruto, suck me...suck it...let me stroke...just hold the tip...gonna cum...yesssss...cumming...cumming!" He pumped a stream over my tongue and I swallowed it all and sucked at the tip.

Trying to catch his breath, "Is that the way to start the day...or what?"

"But tomorrow, I'm getting the breakfast and coffee delivered, before I start something."

He laughs, "That sounds brilliant."

"Here let me get the coffee...you need some to chase down all that cream. And after we eat, I want some, too."

"I'm good with that...thanks for staying with me, Goku."

We talked over coffee and had our breakfast (more like massive restaurant), before he looked over and stroked on my cock a little. It was coming back to full staff, when he got down between my legs and started working with more focus. His hands slid under each cheek and he squeezed at the dense muscle, before shoving a finger into the heat.

"Mmmmm...that feels so good...ahhhh...fuck...push it deeper...that's it." When he pumped into my ass, I moaned, "Ahhhh...ahhhh...that's good...but I know you got something bigger...it's your turn to fuck me. Fuck me with that big dick!"

He gets a big smile, "Yeah! Bend over and let me get on it."

"Also fuck me Super Saiyan!" I told him bluntly. His eyes widened then soon turned into a sly smile.

"Ok whatever my little shinobi wants."

"But let me lube you, first." I stroked lube over his dick, before getting up on all fours. With my ass prone, "Take it man...it's all yours...fuck me."

He grabbed for my ass, pressing his fingers into the rounded cheeks. His big dick slapped over my ass and he pumped it up through the crack...he said, "I've been waiting for this...you ready for this big boy? He pushed inside, as I answered, "Yessssssssss...mmmmmm...that's sweet."

The pulsing warmth of his rock-hard flesh filled my ass and I moaned as he started pumping into me. The sensations I got from his dick, flooded my body with pleasure from the inside. "Fuck, I want that dick. I want you to fuck me hard...use me till you cum...deep inside...it's yours...uhhhh...uhhhh...yessssssss...all yours."

"Fuck yea, that's what I need." With that he rammed his dick into my gut, and I groaned with pleasure. I couldn't control my needs, moaning, "Fuck...uhhhh...uhhhh...yea Goku...fuck me...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...fuck me, fuck me hard! TURN SUPER SAIYAN!" An electric and whoosh sound reverberated around the room. I saw that he was now a Super Saiyan. This is my ultimate fantasy! He went faster and harder! His 15 inch dick was splitting me open!

"Fuckin' pound that ass...yesss...ahhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...that's so good...sooooo gooood...so fucking gooooood!"

He groaned, "Turn over and spread your legs...let me fuck you with your legs in the air. Spread'm wide, dude...that's it."

Once we got into a steady rhythm, my dick flopped wildly over my belly, as he fucked into my body. I grabbed hold and stroked for, like two minutes before screaming, "Fuck...I'm cumming...dude...I'm cumming! Fuck it out ...fuck it out of me...fuck me hard...fuck me!"

I came will he was rutting into my ass...he knew what I needed and pounded hard, till it was over. In need of release again, he moaned, pulled out and jacked his dick over my belly. He sprayed over top of my seed; only seconds old, it was glistening and still warm. With my belly puddled with cum, he bent over and slid his tongue through the sex and grinned, "That's a good breakfast...good breakfast."

I followed his lead and scooped some into my mouth. "Dude, it's still your turn."

He licked over my belly, again. I laughed, "Sorry, you can lick all you want, but I meant it's still your turn to fuck me...my ass, dude. Put it back in and fuck me more...I need more."

"That's it...just fuck me...feels so good...uhhhh...uhhhh...ride my ass...yes...ride it Goku...ride it Goku...we both laughed. "That's not the first time I've heard that...but it is funny." That morning we lingered in bed, but I did get to the my Ninjutsu session and he ran off to his first fight.

Later that afternoon we met up again. He was grinning, "Dude, those fights were so invigorating. It was just what I need! I'm supposed to be fighting Izuku and the hotshot himself Saitama!"

"That's amazing! And I just spoke to the Hokage. She wants you to do some extra security work for the village because a lot of Akatsuki activity has been reported. Also Hollows." I said.

"Excellent! You can show me more of Konohagakure and I know we can find many, many ways to fill that time. Also yes! I battled Hollows one summer with Ichigo!"

"Oh I gaurentee we will find many ways...and it gets better. I'm done for the day...and tonight, I'm taking you out to dinner...any preferences?"

"ANYTHING, DUDE!"

"Well, there's a nice place that serves the best gyudon."

"That works...there's a tournament fight tonight? Between Roronoa Zoro and Kenshin Himura"

"Fuck yeah! You know...this was all meant to be."

"Starting to think that, too."

It was a great fight and we had quite a lot of sake before heading back to the hotel. We were both feeling really good. He doesn't remember, but he started to work my belt off in the elevator; fortunately, we were alone, but we were met on our floor by this chick that said, "I hope I get that lucky tonight."

That evening, it got really heated and we were all over each other. We started out on our sides, going down on each other; I could watch my dick fuck into his mouth, while he pumped into mine. He also went Super Saiyan. The groans were intense, even over-shadowing the weather channel that was on for some reason. Our muscled bodies were entwined and moist from the frantic search for pleasure...for release. I found myself up on top, pumping into his mouth and spilling down over his face. I knew he must be close so I flipped around and stroked his dick, while licking at the underside. At that point, my thoughts were focused on satisfying him, but I was drunk and found myself thinking...shit, this cock is good from all sides...and I was certain I felt seed boiling up from his balls. When I started using both hands, I think I pretty much did him in; I stroked over the shaft with one hand and worked the other over the head, till he screamed, "Fuccckkkkkkk...Narutoooo...ahhhh...ahhhh...that's...it...make me cum...make me cum...keep it up...cummmmmming...cummmmming!"

He shot a beefy rope straight up and it fell down over my hand, wrist...and arm. I said something about his ability to perform while drunk. A little groggy, but he replied, "Thanks dude...m'here to please...and...so are you. That was fuckin' sweet!"

I licked some Goku off my arm, "Mmmmm, tastes good...you are here to please. Dude, let me get us some headache prevention." Before passing out together, I made him take an aspirin. As soon as he handed me back the glass, he was asleep and I did the same.

"Goku?"

My eyes were slits and I tried to focus in the dim light, slipping between the curtains. As he got closer, I could see him grinning with that handsome, smile. "Goku, come back to bed?"

He laid down next to me, looked up and said, "I wanted to start our morning fun early...have a little more time...you know." He took it between his lips and went down as far as his throat allowed.

Pumping his face down over my dick, I moaned and rolled my hips up to meet him, over and over. He looked up and pulled off to lick up and down the shaft, slowly covering every inch. I pressed my head into the pillow, as he sucked at my balls, one at a time, holding each between his warm lips. It felt as if he was nursing to suck out the contents; I had the urge to grab his...they're low-hanging and heavy...he's got amazing balls. He worked till the entire cock was covered with a sheen of spit. Sitting back and holding it by the base, he held it upright, straight up in the air, "I think you're ready."

I grinned, "Ready for what?"

"This," he replied and threw his leg over top to straddled me; then reaching back to spread his cheeks, he lowered himself till the tip was lodged in the opening.

"Goku...you lubed?"

"Yeah...sort of...really horny this morning." As he impaled himself, he exhaled and settled on my pubes to adjust to the girth. "Oh fuck! Love having this dick in me," he groaned. "...love it!"

"Goku...buddy, that feels good! I guess there's no hangover for you this morning...mmmmm...ride that dick...love yer ass...love how it squeezes...yer tight...tight little ass...uhhhh...uhhhh...ride my dick...ride it!" He groaned and humped himself, up and down, while I grabbed both cheeks and pushed him faster. At some point, pre started to drip over my belly. "Dude, I think ya do like my dick."

"Fuck yeah...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh!"

I took over the lead, rolling him onto his back and pushing his legs apart. I grabbed his shoulder to pull him closer to push back in and pump his ass. Our eyes locked in a smoldering bond, "Shit dude, you...uhhhh...uhhhh...you know how to fuck...it stretches me good...uhhhh...uhhhh...yessssssss!"

I humped into his body, "Well...hold on...there's a lot more."

"Fuck me hard...uhhhh...uhhhh...Naruto...Naruto...fuck me!" As I worked toward orgasm, my breathing got choppy and my pleasure filled the room. Goku knew I was close and moved his body into mine, rolling his ass up to meet the erratic thrusts. Fucking myself with that tight ass, I rode him all through orgasm; I humped into his firm, muscled body, shuddering as I neared release. My hips slammed forward and my body jerked, as seed pulsed into his ass. "Fuck! Cumming...cumming...Goku...uhhhh...uhhhh...cumming! Cumming...cumming...fuckkkkkkk!"

"Mmmmmm...love all that heat...fill me with hot cum...yesssssss...god yesssss!"

After about a minute I pull out and look down at his perfect ass. Something special happened...I mean we'd certainly been enjoying each other over the past couple days, but, for whatever reason, that moment was memorable...it seemed that we bonded.

When I climbed off, my dick was still rock-hard and covered in seed; it was loud and wet when it slapped over my belly. He threw back his head and moaned, as I took him between my lips. Rock-hard, drooling, and crazy horny...and I'd just fucked the hell out of his ass; it really didn't take long to pull out a load. He had just started to hump his dick into my mouth and I felt seed explode from the tip. "Cumming...cumming...already cumming...uhhhh...uhhhh...take it, Naruto...take it...take it all!"

While he flooded my tongue, I tightened my lips and swallowed. He was still moaning, when l pressed my body into his and shared the remnant seed, shoving my tongue through his lips. When we pulled apart, we both smiled, enjoying the euphoria, satisfaction...and the bond we were both feeling.

I said, "You, sold on cock?"

Laughing and nodding, "Yeah...I'd say I'm sold on yours...and...I think you're sold on this ass...either way dude, we've closed the deal."

"You hungry?"

"For more fun or breakfast?"

"Well...both."

"That would be a yes."

"Let's grab breakfast downstairs before the first sessions...and I promise we'll have more fun tonight." Rubbing my hand over his ass, "...and I think you know what that means...rest up."

"You got it, bud...and you can have more of that tonight. Let's go eat."

After the late-afternoon session, the conference was over and checked out to stay the last night at his place. We had decided to stay in and watch a movie...just a quiet evening (which considering it's Goku, is extremely surprising!). Anyway, we ordered around 12 pizzas and the delivery girl was a smokin' hot brunette, with a couple tats. We were both obvious; as soon as the door closed, "Well, she was freaking hot!"

"Yes, she is." He laughed, "I always order from that same place and she's delivered here before. Stereotypical, but I think I always double her tip."

"I'm would too...I bet she gets a lot of great tips. Hetap?"

"You bet."

After dinner, I use his computer to answer some email. I made such a big impact on many future heroes at the conference, I'm sure to get a lot of callbacks. "You know...some of this shit, I can do with my phone, but I got a couple files on this thumb-drive that have to go."

"No problem...just have a seat." When he signed on, there was my dick, as his wallpaper. "How do you like this? Look familiar?"

"I think it does...I'll say this again...you know, this really was meant to be." I grin, "And that's one fucking handsome cock...don't you think?"

Grinning and glancing down at my crotch, "It is, I'm ready to explore it more."

I returned the grin and got down to work. While I went through the email and sent my files, we talked back and forth. "Now...do you wanna discuss how we could satisfy that delivery girl?"

I acknowledged, "She was smokin'! I think you should order out more and maybe hook up...and I bet we could make that happen. We have similar taste in women...it seems...something else in common."

"We are a lot alike. You know this weekend's as much about moving forward, as it's been about forgetting...forgetting Chi Chi...you know."

"Why don't you just, lay back and let me help you forget...some more?"

"You finished?"

"No, but I can finish it later...this's more pressing."

He slipped his pants off and stroked, as I moved over and dropped between his legs,

I rubbed his big, swollen cock against my cheek and thumped it over my face. He pushed the stiff flesh through my lips and the shaft pulsed against my tongue. With his hand at the back of my head and his fingers running through my blonde hair, he let his massive dick rest there for a moment, before slowly pushing deeper.

While he pumped slowly, I stroked my hand over the swollen root and sucked the bulbous tip, exploring the tiny hole with my tongue. Eventually, he took over and fucked into my mouth, battering at my throat. I watched his abs harden and a tension build within his body, "Please make me cum...fuck...need to cum...that feels so fucking good...yeah...that's it...that's it...suck it...suck it...yesssssss! Yessss...so close...close...to cummmmming...cummmming...uhhhh...uhhhh...fuck!" I pulled it from my lips and furiously stroked him to orgasm; he exploded with a hot spray that trailed down over my hand. Smooth and solid to touch, it felt good in my hand and I watched him finish, with the shuddering waves of orgasm.

Once he finished, I started pumping on mine and said, "Pretty sweet huh?" I flopped down next to him and he watched every move...every stroke. Eventually, he reached out to rub over the head, smearing pre over the tip. I could tell he enjoyed the show, so I pushed his hand aside and smiled, "Here...let me stroke for you...just sit back and watch. I think you'll like it."

His eyes locked on, watching my hand slide, up and down, over the shaft. He leaned closer to watch the balls roll with my hips, as I humped my fist.

"You like to watch?"

"Mmmmm...yeah...I like to watch."

"Feels so good to stroke, it feels heavy in my hand...you know. That hard, veiny flesh, sliding through your hand...mmmm...working that sensitive ridge...ahhhh...ahhhh. Yer hard as a rock, too. Get on it and stroke with me, dude."

He grinned and wrapped a hand around his dick, "Brilliant, dude...don't mind if I do."

"Like to stroke for an audience, but I like to watch, too...you know. Sasuke and I used to stroke for his roommate's girlfriend...she loved to watch...and we got to watch her...it was really fuckin' hot. Feels good doesn't it?"

"Mmmmmmm...it does...everybody likes to watch a hard cock explode...you know. Dude those were hot...like I said, I've read everything you posted."

"Getting close...let me edge...just like were sexting, dude."

"Fuck yeah! Make it last...uhhhh...uhhhh...make it last a long time...so you can stroke out a big one...gimme a big load, dude!"

Three or four times, I took myself to the brink, before squeezing it off and slapping it hard against my thigh. Each time, I could push back the orgasm, I was buying more euphoria; I was pumping out more drool and pushing Goku closer. He moaned louder and his breathing seemed to quicken, out-pacing mine, but once I could see the muscle in his body tighten, I knew he was ready to explode.

He groans, "Fuckkkk...cummming...I'm cumming...yesssssss...cum with me, Naruto...cum with me...cummming! Uhhhh...uhhhh...gimme...a big...load...fucccckk!"

The seed splashes over his belly, but he keeps wanking himself and watching. As the last of the orgasm pulsed through his cock, sex trickled from the tip. After edging for 1 maybe 2 hours, the sight of cum bubbling from his big dick, was more than I could handle. "Ready for it...you want it...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...so close, Goku!"

"Oh yeah...give it to me...cum for me...let it go, dude...shoot it for me!"

The long anticipated explosion was impossible to hold back and steamy ropes trailed out over my belly. "Fuck...fuck..Goku...m'cummmmming...feels gooood...uhhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...need to cum...need to cum...that's gooooood!"

Still out of breath, I watched as he leaned over to slurp at the shiny strands. His lips glistened with sex when he raised up to swallow, "Shit that's good stuff."

"Fuck...we should've invited the delivery girl to stay...I got dessert on my belly!"

He grinned, "Dude, that's mine...but I suspect I could be open to sharing with her."

Tuesday

The sun was just rising over the city and it was streaming through the blinds. It was peaceful and he was waiting for me to wake. As my eyes opened and I could begin to focus, he was pulling his legs back for me. Saying nothing, he just grinned and winked. "Mmmmm...that looks perfect."

"I thought you'd like this...and I can really use some wood this morning...a lot of wood." I watched him stroke and smile, just waiting for me to take him up on the invitation. I threw off the cover and got myself between his legs, where I could tease him with my dick. "Fuck, that ass looks good!"

He grins, "And it's gonna look even better, ridin' that dick." I brushed my dick through his cheeks and thumped it over his dick...something we both enjoyed. He reached down and started rubbing his hand over me, "Dude, that's gonna feel good...put it in." I stroked on some lube and pushed forward to dip the head between his cheeks. When I felt him push back, I pushed forward and watched my flesh spread him wider. Urgently swallowing the entire length, I could feel his ass tighten around me and the heat sliding down the shaft. "Yessss...ahhhh...ahhhh...yesssssss...deep...deep...fuck me deep...fuck me!"

Thrusting forward, harder and faster, it wasn't long before my balls were slapping, hard, up against his ass. "Fuck me...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...fuck me...fuck...meeeeeee...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...fuck...uhhhh...fuck me!"

Our bodies worked together to satisfy our needs, and I remember thinking things were perfect...what a perfect way to start the day...hot guy...tight, muscled ass. I said, "Fuck! Life is good!"

"Ready for it...you want it...man...uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh...ready...I'm close...uhhhh...uhhhh."

"I want it...gimme all that hot seed...hot cum...need it!"

I frantically pumped deep into his belly, till I couldn't go any longer...I pulled out to pump my load all over his belly.

"I'm close, too...put it back in...fuck it out...dude, fuck it out of me...fuck me till I cum...uhhhh...uhhhh...fuck me till I cum!" I humped till he got satisfaction and jerked a load over mine; he was stroking wildly as I slammed myself into his ass, physically rocking his body, back and forth. "That's it...take it...take that ass, you big Saiyan brute...fuck me...fuck me...fuck me...it's all yours...fuck it...fuck it!"

The last of his seed trickled down over his hand, as I finished...pumping hard...deep into his gut. Ramming as deep as I could, I planted my flag deep inside his buff beefy Saiyan ass...the sensory explosion, we both experienced, sealed our "bro with benefits" status.

I said, "God damn, you are an incredible fuck."

"Dude, that was incredible. Shit, you can do me any time...this ass is yours."

Later in the morning, when he dropped me at the airport, I think he was just nervous and wanted to clarify things, "Naruto, this was great...don't mind if we keep in touch? Do you?"

I answered, "Not at all...call me, text me or better...sext me. Isn't that how all this started? This was amazing! We need to keep in touch and try spending more time together."

He smiles, "You know...I was going to blow off a meeting of heroes in Tokyo next month...but if you can show me around, I'll get it lined up today. I think it's the 3rd weekend and the meetings will cover most of Friday."

I swing my arm over his back to give his butt a squeeze. "You got it...it's done. I'll meet you in Tokyo. Can it be a long weekend...like this was?"

He grins, "That sounds great...it'll be a nice long weekend...maybe a 5-day weekend."

I hugged him and winked, "You know...that may not be enough."

"I hear ya, dude...take care. Have a safe trip and...um...I'll see you in Tokyo."

When I boarded, I knew we had some great times ahead. On that trip, I never did meet up with Sasuke...and he was a little jealous when I told him about Goku. But considering the situation, he understood and it was probably for the best; everybody just needed to move forward...Sasuke...Goku..and me.

When I got back, I sent him two dildos, similar to me, in size and shape; one had a suction cup and the other vibrated. I wrote a note, "I want you to have me while we're sexting...see you soon. Tokyo's only a couple weeks off and I can't wait to hook up."

Signed, "Your Saiyan bro with benefits...and a big dick".

 **THE END** **  
**


End file.
